


Jak w filmie

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Human Castiel, M/M, aniołki na śniegu, choinka, jemioły, pierniki, świąteczne swetry, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze Święta Bożego Narodzenia w życiu byłego anioła. Dean na początku nie jest przekonany co do urządzania świąt w bunkrze, widząc jednak entuzjazm Castiela nie jest w stanie mu niczego odmówić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_22 grudnia_ **

 

\- Dean proszę, proszę, proooooszę!

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział twardo łowca.

\- Al-

\- Cas! – mężczyzna podniósł wskazujący palec na byłego anioła. Castiel mocno zacisnął wargi. Jego oczy się zaszkliły. Odkąd anioł stracił swoją łaskę stał się _~~prawdziwą beksą~~_ bardzo wrażliwy. Nie było dnia żeby nie wymuszał płaczem różnych rzeczy. A płaczący anioł był sporym problemem, bo kiedy zaczął już płakać… kiedy rozkręcił się na dobre, to nie przestawał tak szybko. Dean nie chciał kolejnych histerii dlatego postanowił załagodzić całą sytuacje. – Zastanowię się.

\- Dobrze.

\- Jakieś problemy? – młodszy Winchester wszedł do kuchni i usiadł naprzeciwko anioła.

\- Dean się zgodził! Zapytałem go, tak jak mi poradziłeś i się zgodził!

\- Na nic się nie zgodzi-

\- Pójdę zrobić listę na zakupy – Castiel nie dał sobie przerwać. - Dziękuje Sam!

Były anioł niezdarnie wstał od stołu, a wychodząc z kuchni prawie zrzucił talerze z suszarki.

\- Świetnie – burknął Dean.

\- Będziemy mieć święta w bunkrze?

\- Ta… po prostu pięknie. I to jeszcze tobie podziękował a nie mi.

\- Przecież się nie zgodziłeś – zauważył Sam wgryzając się w orzechowo-czekoladowe ciastko. – Um, Dean?

\- No?

\- Ja- Em… - zająknął się młodszy Winchester.

\- Stary, po prostu powiedz.

\- Bo chciałbym wyjechać na święta do Lily. To znaczy jej rodzice nas zaprosili do swojego domu… I chciałem wiedzieć czy ci to odpowiada… Krótko mówiąc: nie chciałbym was zostawiać w ten dzień i-

\- Sammy wyluzuj. Wiesz, że dla mnie wigilia to dzień jak co dzień.

\- Ale nie dla Casa. Skoro to jego pierwsze święta to dobrze by było żeby miał miłe wspomnienia i… Sam z resztą widzisz jak on się tym cieszy. Cały czas o tym gada, słucha kolęd i ogląda te popaprane świąteczne filmy.

\- Tak, to nawet ślepy by zauważył. – Dean wsparł się rękami o oparcie krzesła. - Nie martw się, zaopiekuje się nim.

\- A może ja zadzwonię do Lily i zapytam się czy też możecie przyjechać?

\- Nie, daj spokój. Powinniście ten czas spędzić razem. My sobie jakoś poradzimy.

\- W takim razie dzisiaj wieczorem już wyjadę.

Sam wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i zaczął pisać smsa.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że kogoś sobie znalazłeś – mruknął starszy Winchester sprzątając ze stołu okruszki.

Od roku Sam spotykał się z Lily. Dean był szczęśliwy, że jego młodszy brat prawie całkowicie porzucił życie łowcy. Tylko okazjonalnie wybierał się na polowania. I coraz rzadziej nocował w bunkrze. Nawet ostatnio wspominał coś o kupnie domu. Dean był wręcz przeszczęśliwy, że Sammy nareszcie ma normalne życie.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że zostaniesz sam na sam z Casem – powiedział wesoło Sam, a potem dodał bardziej do siebie – Może w końcu zacznie się coś między wami dziać.

\- Co?!

\- Myślisz, że nikt nie widzi tego jak od pół roku rzucacie sobie te maślane spojrzenia… to znaczy, robiliście to już od początku waszej znajomości, ale odkąd Cas stał się człowiekiem to tak jakby się nasiliło...

 - Sam!

\- …tylko że ty za bardzo panikujesz. Powinieneś coś zrobić, bo Castiel na pewno nie będzie tym pierwszym, który wykona ruch. A jeżeli tak, to będzie to jakiś cud.

\- Dość! – przerwał Dean, który był już cały czerwony na twarzy.

Łowca rzucił ścierkę na kuchenny blat i zasłaniając ręką twarz wyszedł z kuchni kierując się do swojego pokoju. Po drodze przystanął na chwile, przypatrzył się aniołowi, który wgapiał się w ekran telewizora (pewnie znowu oglądał jakiś durny świąteczny film albo program) a potem notował coś pilnie w małym notesiku.

Co mogło zmienić się w te święta? Że niby to jest magiczny czas? Może taki sam jak w walentynki?! To będą kolejne ZWYKŁE dni.

I jak zwykle Dean i Cas będą rzucać sobie spojrzenia, przez przypadek dotkną się dłońmi, zjedzą wspólne śniadanie, obiad i kolacje…

Będzie jak zawsze.

I nic się nie zmieni.

 

* * *

 

Sam zapukał cicho do drzwi pokoju anioła.

\- Hej Cas, przyszedłem się pożegnać.

\- Jak to pożegnać?

\- Zaraz wyjeżdżam na święta- to znaczy, rodzice Lily zaprosili nas do siebie do domu. Dean obiecał mi, że się tobą zaopiekuje.

Anioł uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Sam! – Castiel rzucił notes na łóżko i podbiegł do młodszego Winchestera, który zatrzymał się w progu drzwi. – O co chodzi z tymi jemiołami?

\- Jakimi jemiołami? – Sam podniósł pytająco brew.

\- No bo dzisiaj rano widziałem taki film… i tam właśnie je wieszali… te jemioły znaczy się i- Ci ludzie bardzo się cieszyli z tego powodu. Po co to się robi?

\- Um, to taka jakby tradycja. Jak stanie się z kimś pod jemiołą to wtedy te osoby muszą się pocałować.

\- Pocałować? Ale tak w usta?!

\- Tak – zaśmiał się młodszy łowca i już miał wychodzić z pokoju ale Castiel znowu go zatrzymał. Tym razem łapiąc go za ramie.

\- A gdzie je można kupić? – Aniołowi zaczerwieniły się policzki.

Sam chrząknął parę razy żeby powstrzymać napływający uśmiech na twarzy. Czyżby cuda jednak się zdarzały i Castiel postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce?

\- Wystarczy, że wyjdziesz na zewnątrz bunkra, na pewno jakaś jemioła się znajdzie. Wiesz co, odprowadzisz mnie a ja ci pokaże które to jemioły okej?

\- Tak, dziękuje ci!

 

* * *

 

\- Gdzie byłeś?

\- Um, odprowadzałem Sama. – Anioł zaczął rozcierać zmarznięte palce u rąk. Wszystkie gałązki jemioły, które udało mu się ściąć z drzew schował w garażu.

\- Tak długo?

\- Ee…

\- Dobra, najważniejsze że już jesteś. Chcesz się napić czegoś ciepłego?

\- Tak. Dean?

\- Hm? – łowca pomógł zdjąć aniołowi zimową kurtkę.

\- Ulepimy bałwana?

\- Cas…

\- Wedy będzie idealnie. W filmach-

\- Nie jesteśmy w filmie! – Dean rzucił na podłogę kurtkę i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

 

* * *

 

Anioł zrobił sobie kakao z piankami i czekoladową posypką (tak jak inni ludzie robili w telewizji), żeby się trochę rozgrzać. Było mu smutno, że Dean tak ostro mu odmówił. Jednak postanowił być wyrozumiały – przecież każdy mógł mieć czasem zły dzień. Miał nadzieje, że uda mu się poprawić łowcy humor. Dlatego w nocy - kiedy miał już stuprocentową pewność, że Dean śpi – wyszedł po cichutku ze swojego pokoju i skierował się do garażu po pęki jemioł.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_23 grudnia_ **

 

Wszystko przez to, że anioł oglądał za dużo telewizji. Przez te wszystkie świąteczne programy, seriale i filmy Castiel kompletnie zwariował. Cieszył się jak dzieciak kiedy widział wesołe rodziny siedzące przy obficie zastawionym stole, jak wszyscy z promiennymi uśmiechami życzyli sobie wesołych świąt, jak stroili choinkę i jak wręczali sobie prezenty.

I właśnie przez te cholerne filmy (jedne gorsze od drugich) anioł robił głupoty. Wpadł na pomysł żeby zrobić święta w bunkrze. Chciał mieć wigilie. Jak w filmie.

A jedną z tych głupot było porozwieszanie jemioł w każdym pomieszczeniu w bunkrze. I to w takich niefortunnych miejscach jak na przykład: nad kanapą, nad blatem kuchennym, nad krzesłami… Castiel jeżeli chciał już wieszać jemioły to powinien wiedzieć, że ich miejsce jest nad drzwiami. A on? On pozawieszał je wszędzie, ale to WSZĘDZIE. Dean nie musiał się długo zastanawiać skąd ten pomysł. Rozważał natomiast jedno – czy powinien zabrać Castielowi telewizor.

 

Łowca już od progu swojego pokoju musiał uważać na to jak idzie - żeby przypadkiem nie zatrzymać się pod tymi zielonymi badylami.

\- Dean! Możesz mi pomóc? – Usłyszał radosny głos anioła.

Castiel stał akurat pod jedną z jemioł. _Skubaniec. Tak to sobie wykombinował._ Dean nie podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny. Przecież nie będzie się z nim całował…

 

* * *

 

Chyba nikt nie był w stanie przygotować się psychicznie jak i fizycznie na robienie świątecznych zakupów z aniołem, który momentami nie odróżniał świata rzeczywistego od tego zza ekranu telewizora.  

Łowca już po godzinie miał dość i tracił cierpliwość, podczas gdy anioł był wniebowzięty. Byli dopiero w trzech sklepach, a już mieli masę siatek i siateczek.

Kulminacja nastąpiła w siódmym sklepie, gdzie bite dwa regały zajmowały ozdoby świąteczne. Widząc to Castielowi niemal oczy wyszły z orbit. Regały były wypełnione od góry do dołu różnego rodzaju i kolorami bombkami, lampkami i łańcuchami. Ten widok nie jednego przyprawiały o bezdech. Anioł rozłożył ręce i z otwartą buzią gapił się zahipnotyzowanym wzrokiem na ozdoby.

Dean zaczął zakładać się z samym sobą czy Castiel wpadnie na pomysł i zabierze to wszystko do kasy czy jednak się powstrzyma i zabierze tylko połowę. Łowca wolał przy nim zostać i go popilnować. Na samą myśl ile czasu tu spędzą robiło mu się słabo i niedobrze. Jedyne co poprawiało mu humor było płacenie za wszystko kradzioną kartą. Nigdy w życiu nie wydałby tyle własnych pieniędzy na jakieś tam pieprzone ozdoby.

 

 ***

 

\- Dean jeszcze do tego sklepu. Proszę!

\- Nie ma mowy. Przecież wszystko już mamy.

\- No ale może- może będzie coś jeszcze czego… czego- O! Zobacz! Popatrz jakie cudowne swetry! – Anioł jak małe dziecko przykleił się do witryny sklepowej.

\- Wiesz co, spotkamy się w aucie za godzinę. – Dean podał Castielowi kradzioną kartę i wyszedł z galerii handlowej.

 

***

 

Anioł przyszedł do auta obładowany torbami od stóp do głów po czterech godzinach. Dean cieszył się, że nie musiał łazić z nim po sklepach. Naprawdę, wolał przez ten czas siedzieć w aucie i słuchać swoich ulubionych kaset z muzyką.

 

* * *

 

Po powrocie z galerii handlowej mężczyźni poszli od razu po choinkę. Dobrze, że bunkier znajdował się w lesie. Nie było więc problemu ze znalezieniem jakiegoś iglastego drzewka. Problem powstał kiedy Castiel zaczął je wybierać. Każde drzewo obchodził dookoła i dokładnie je oglądał. W tym samym czasie Dean podskakiwał w miejscu z zimna.

\- To mi się nie podoba.

\- Cas wiesz, że to jest bez znaczenia? Drzewo to drzewo. Musimy tylko uważać na wiewiórki.

\- Na jakie wiewiórki? – zaciekawił się Castiel.

\- Na te, które siedzą w drzewach, żeby przez przypadek nie zabrać takiej do domu.

\- Lubię wiewiórki.

\- Ja wiem Cas, wiem.

\- O tamto! – krzyknął anioł i pobiegł przed siebie. Dean tylko przewrócił oczami i ruszył za mężczyzną. Chodzenie po śniegu nie było takie proste, zwłaszcza kiedy momentami sięgał do kolan. – Będziemy mieć prawdziwe święta. Takie jak w filmach.

\- Za miast tyle gadać zabierz się lepiej za ścinanie. – Łowca podał aniołowi siekierę przerywając tę paplaninę o idealnych świętach. Z Castiela był prawdziwy głuptas, żeby porównywać brutalne życie do ociekających cukrem i szczęściem filmów.

\- Ja nie umiem. Może ty zetniesz drzewko a ja potem je poniosę, hm?

\- Już to widzę. – Mruknął łowca przymierzając się do ścięcia średniego rozmiaru świerku.

 

* * *

 

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć jakim cudem udało im się dotargać choinkę do bunkra. Ściśle mówiąc jakim cudem JEMU się to udało. Nie było czymś trudnym do przewidzenie, że będzie musiał sam odwalać całą robotę.

Castiel nie był w stanie unieść drzewa, więc umówił się z łowcą, że się podzielą.

Anioł trzymał jedynie czubek drzewka będąc święcie przekonanym, że robota jest podzielona po równo. Nieśli tak świerk mniej niż pięć minut – Castiel bez swojej łaski nie miał dużo siły i szybko się męczył, do tego strasznie narzekał, że igły kłują go w palce.

I tym sposobem to Dean musiał nieść na ramieniu drzewko, które może nie było super duże ale za to bardzo ciężkie. Wszystkie igły wbijały mu się w bark, szyje i ramie, a gałązki zasłaniały mu prawie całe pole widzenia, tak że łowca parę razy wpadł w zaspę śnieżną. Oczywiście mógłby tak jak normalny człowiek chwycić za pień i ciągnąć świerk po śniegu. Mógłby, gdyby nie było z nim anioła, który zaczął panikować, że gałązki się połamią, że wypadną igły, że wiewiórkom (o których mówił Dean) może stać się krzywda. Tak, więc o normalnym transporcie drzewka nie było mowy.

A już najgorszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że łowca ani trochę nie był zły na anioła.

 

* * *

 

Przez pół godziny mężczyźni ustawiali świerk tak, żeby stał w miarę proso. Całe niewdzięczne zadanie sprzątania igieł z podłogi przypadło łowcy. Castiel powiedział, że musi załatwić coś bardzo ważnego i że zaraz przyjdzie.

Anioł wrócił po dziesięciu minutach ubrany w czerwony wełniany sweter z choinką i odstającymi różnokolorowymi wełnianymi bombkami.

\- Nie ubiorę tego, nie ma mowy. – Łowca schował ręce do kieszeni krytycznie spoglądając na sweter, który trzymał dla niego Castiel. To był chyba najbrzydszy świąteczny sweter z najbrzydszą głową świętego mikołaja ze srebrno brokatową brodą.

\- Dean proszę cię. - Łowca chwycił za sweter i zaczął go ubierać. Cholerny anioł i te jego oczy zbitego szczeniaczka. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień do świąt. Tyle mógł wytrzymać w tej beznadziejnie słodkiej świątecznej atmosferze. W końcu obiecał Samowi, że się nim zajmie. – I jeszcze to.

Anioł podał łowcy czerwoną czapkę mikołaja z pokaźnym białym pomponem, a sam ubrał na głowę opaskę z różkami renifera. Dean by mu odmówił. Na sto procent by mu odmówił gdyby nie te iskierki w jego oczach. Łowca nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy to on ostatnio cieszył się tak, jak Castiel dzisiejszego wieczoru. Czy w ogóle w swoim życiu tak się cieszył…

_Pieprzone święta._

 

Zaraz po przyniesieniu lampek i ozdóbek na choinkę Dean sięgnął po szklankę whisky. Musiał się napić. Nie znosił świąt. A alkohol był idealnym lekarstwem na smutki, żale i złe wspomnienia… Chociaż nie był jedynym lekarstwem. Tym drugim… (a może raczej pierwszym?) był anioł i jego entuzjazm, pod wpływem którego łowca łagodniał, uspokajał się i zaczynał patrzyć zupełnie inaczej na święta. Dean nigdy nie miał wesołych świąt - tych kiedy żyła jego mama już nawet nie pamiętał. Chciał więc zrobić wszystko i jeszcze więcej żeby Castiel miał najlepsze święta.

Mężczyzna przypatrywał się chwile z uśmiechem aniołowi, który ledwo sięgnął po lampki a już zdążył się w nie zaplątać.

\- Dean uh- pomóż, proszę.

Łowca wstał z krzesła i zaczął odplątywać lampki. Nie obeszło się bez „przypadkowego” dotykania, to ramienia, uda czy bioder anioła. Dzień jak co dzień.

 - Ja powieszę lampki i bombki a ty w tym czasie zawieś na kominku skarpety.

\- Um, Cas?

\- Hm? – anioł ostrożnie kładł lampki na świerk, tak żeby się nie pokłuć.

\- My nie mamy kominka.

\- Oh.

\- To może zawiesimy je na choince obok bombek…

\- Świetny pomysł!

\- To ja ci pomogę. - Łowca odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zaszklone oczy anioła stały się znowu normalne, radosne. Z tego wszystkiego znowu musiał się napić. Alkohol nieco go rozluźnił. Może trochę za bardzo, skoro wziął się za ubieranie choinki. Nie przejmował się niczym. Nawet tym, że Castiel co chwile tłukł bombki. – Nic się nie stało Cas. To pewnie na szczęście.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Mhm. Zostaw, ja to pozbieram. Wiesz co, trzeba będzie dać coś jeszcze na czubek. Wolisz gwiazdkę czy aniołka?

\- Hm – Castiel położył palec na wardze poważnie zastanawiając się nad wyborem. – Aniołka.

\- W porządku – powiedział łowca i podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny, chwycił go za biodra i lekko podniósł.

\- De- Dean? Co ty robisz?!

\- Przygotuj się aniołku, bo to może zaboleć.

Winchester popatrzył na czubek choinki, na co Castiel zrobił duże oczy.

\- Dean puść mnie! – anioł złapał za ramiona łowce, który zaśmiał się ciepło i zaraz odstawił go na podłogę.

\- Ale z ciebie głupek – mruknął poprawiając sweter.

\- Twój głupek – Dean odpowiedział w myślach i podał plastikową ozdóbkę do ręki Castiela.

Zdecydowanie łowca nie powinien pić alkoholu przed ubieraniem choinki.

 

Chwilę później do Deana zadzwonił Sam. Łowca włączył głośnik.

\- _Cześć, radzicie sobie jakoś?_

\- Sam! – anioł od razu podbiegł do telefonu, który Dean położył na stole. – Ubieramy choinkę!

\- _I jak wam idzie?_

\- Śpiewająco – starszy Winchester potarł nerwowo kark.

\- Dean chciał mnie nabić na czubek choinki – poskarżył się anioł.

\- _Że co?_

\- Cas, przyniesiesz łańcuchy z auta? – zainterweniował Dean.

Anioł skinął głową i nucąc jedną z kolęd pomaszerował w kierunku garażu.

\- _Naprawdę chciałeś go nabić na choinkę?_

\- Um, ja… - łowca ciężko westchnął.

\- _Wszystko w porządku?_

\- Tak. – Dean wziął komórkę do ręki wyłączając głośnik. – To pierwsze święta Castiela i… Cas jest taki podekscytowany. Gdybyś go tylko widział, cieszy się jak małe dziecko. A jak mu się oczy zaświeciły jak w sklepie zobaczył te wszystkie ozdoby, łańcuchy i lampki.

\- _A ty?_

\- Co ja?

- _Cieszysz się?_

Dean nie odpowiedział od razu. Patrzył chwile na anioła, który wrócił już z dwoma pudłami złotych łańcuchów i zaczął je koślawo układać na choince. 

\- Z Casem wszystko wydaje się prostsze. Cieszę się kiedy na niego patrzę.

\- _Jestem z ciebie dumny. Dzięki tobie Cas będzie miał wspaniałe święta i będzie miał co wspominać._

\- Szkoda, że nasze święta chociaż w połowie nie były takie dobre…

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa, które wywołały w nim wspomnienia z dzieciństwa.

Święta z nieobecnym ojcem nie były czymś czym bracia mogli się przed wszystkimi chwalić. To przez to Dean nie cieszył się nimi i traktował je jak zwykły dzień.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_24 grudnia_ **

 

O godzinie 13:30 anioł wpadł do pokoju Deana budząc go tym samym. Wczorajszy dzień był pełen emocji. Całe to chodzenie po sklepach, wszechobecne tłumy, ubieranie choinki i strojenie każdego pomieszczenia w bunkrze cholernie wykończyły łowce. Mężczyzna nie pamiętał nawet o której znalazł się w łóżku i jak szybko zasnął. A biorąc pod uwagę poziom jego zmęczenia to zapewne wystarczyło mu zamknięcie oczu, żeby znaleźć się w krainie snów. Nawet teraz po przebudzeniu czuł się okropnie wymęczony, do tego jeszcze Castiel, który z ekscytacją niemalże skakał obok jego łóżka pokazując mu coś na laptopie.

\- Dean słuchasz mnie?

\- Nie, daj mi spać – stęknął łowca i obrócił się na drugi bok tracąc rozmazaną postać z oczu.

\- Proszę Dean, musisz mi pomóc.

\- O co chodzi?

\- No bo powiedziałeś, że masz w laptopie jakiś folder ze świątecznymi piosenkami i ja go nie umiem znaleźć.

\- Jak nie umiesz to poszukaj – mężczyzna odpowiedział pół przytomnie.

Anioł chwile stukał w klawisze klawiatury.

\- Dean, a co to jest za folder? _Tańczące mikołaje_? Ale fajnie! O oł- Dlaczego oni się rozbierają?

\- Cas! – Łowca z prędkością światła zabrał aniołowi komputer. 

\- Dlaczego masz na swoim komputerze takie rzecz?

\- To nie moje. Ekm… To, um- To pewnie jakiś wirus. – Dean jeszcze raz odchrząknął, nieudolnie próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. - Co chciałeś?

\- Te świąteczne piosenki i kolędy.

 

* * *

 

\- Co tam masz? – łowca niuchnął nosem i wskazał głową na ogromne dwa pudełka, które trzymał anioł.

\- Pierniczki!

\- Skąd?

\- Ze sklepu, kupiłem je jak ty czekałeś w aucie. Mam też różnokolorowe lukry, posypki, cukrowe pisaki i- i inne ozdóbki. Pomożesz mi przystroić?

\- Żartujesz sobie? – łowca usiadł na krześle.

\- Nie. – Castiel położył przed Deanem otwarte już pudełka, pełne pysznie pachnących pierniczków.

\- Ale tylko jednego – zastrzegł łowca.

\- Oczywiście. To dla ciebie.

Dean odebrał od Castiela kolejny świąteczny sweter, tym razem w malutkie pingwiny i śnieżne płatki.

 

***

 

Łowca strasznie się wkręcił w strojenie pierników. Było to dla niego niezwykle odprężające zajęcie. I musiał przyznać, że świetnie się przy tym bawił. Fascynowały go różne kształty pierników. Najpierw ustroili łosie, potem gwiazdki i serduszka. Na sam koniec zostały im choineczki.

\- W następnym roku zrobimy domek z piernika. Może nawet sami go upieczemy. Jak myślisz?

\- Mhm. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nakładając lukier na drzewko.

Anioł widząc dobry humor łowcy postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz o coś go zapytać.

\- Ulepimy bałwana?

\- Kogo? – mruknął Dean całkowicie skupiony na lukrowaniu.

\- Bałwana.

\- Cas…

\- Proszę.

\- Nie jesteśmy dziećmi żeby-

Anioł głośno chlipnął.

\- Dobrze. Już się ubieram, tylko nie becz znowu – zgodził się łowca nie przestając posypywać piernika posypką.

\- Hura!

 

* * *

 

\- Lubię kiedy śnieg skrzypi pod butami. Podaj mi marchewkę.

\- Proszę. Fajny ten bałwan.

\- To dlatego, że robiliśmy go razem.

\- Może… Hej, Cas? Chciałbyś zrobić aniołka?

\- Aniołki też się robi ze śniegu? – zdziwił się Castiel.

\- Na śniegu. Musisz ostrożnie położyć się na śniegu, tam gdzie nikt nie chodził. O właśnie tak. Teraz musisz rozłożyć ręce i przesuwać je po śniegu w górę i dół, tak jakbyś- jakbyś machał skrzydłami. Nogami tak samo – rozsuń je i z powrotem złącz. Teraz złap minie za rękę, pomogę ci wstać tak żeby nic nie popsuć.

\- Hm.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Prawdziwe anioły tak nie wyglądają – odpowiedział Castiel tonem eksperta i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Łowca przewrócił oczami, zgarnął z ziemi śnieg i rzucił nim w anioła.

\- Dean!

 

* * *

 

Cały bunkier był pięknie oświetlony. Na każdym kroku (oprócz jemioł) były inne świąteczne dekoracje: aniołki, gwiazdki, sztuczne sople lodu i girlandy z bombkami.

Wieczorem łowca pojechał po coś do jedzenia. Z tego wszystkiego kompletnie o tym zapomnieli i ich lodówka świeciła pustką. Niestety wszystkie sklepy były już pozamykane i Dean wrócił do bunkra z torbą powiększonego zestawu z fast foodowej budki.

Mężczyźni usieli na podłodze - mając przed sobą pięknie ustrojoną choinkę - opierając się plecami o kanapę i zaczęli jeść.

 

Anioł w pewnym momencie spuścił wzrok.

\- O czym tak myślisz? – zapytał łowca z pełną buzią.

\- O tobie…

\- Ekhm – mężczyzna odkaszlnął. – Co?

\- Tak strasznie cierpiałeś… Archaniołowie bardzo długo debatowali nad tym czy ci pomóc czy… zostawić tam na kolejn- na zawsze. – Dean w pierwszym momencie kompletnie nie wiedział o czym Castiel mówi. Po chwili jednak wszystko mu się przypomniało. Anioł mówił o czasie, kiedy Dean był w piekle. – A ty byłeś przecież dobry… to znaczy, jesteś dobry. – Anioł spojrzał prosto w oczy łowcy. – Obserwowałem cię od zawsze, ale nie mogłem nad tobą czuwać, anioły jeszcze wtedy nie schodziły na ziemie. Widziałem wiele rzeczy, które robiłeś. Wiem, że to zabrzmi absurdalnie ale to, że sprzedałeś swoją duszę za życie swojego brata utwierdziło mnie w tym, że jesteś prawym człowiekiem. Dlatego pomodliłem się do Boga i poprosiłem go, żebym mógł cię uratować. Zgodził się. Od tego czasu miałem być za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

\- Poprosiłeś go? Ja- Myślałem, że on ci kazał…

\- Taka jest oficjalna wersja.

Anioł odetchnął głęboko, wyciągnął z kieszeni świątecznego sweterka mały pakunek i podał go drugiemu mężczyźnie.

\- Cas przepraszam. Nic dla ciebie nie mam. Zapomniałem, ja-

Dean czuł się okropnie. Nie dość, że nie miał nic dla Castiela to właśnie się dowiedział, że to on  poprosił Boga o uratowanie go z piekła. Było mu go szkoda, w głowie miał tylko to, że przez prawie cały czas robił mu pod górkę, wysługiwał się nim a nawet go szantażował. Castiel nie raz za niego obrywał. To było straszne, bo anioł zrobiłby dla niego wszystko i jeszcze więcej… Zamiast podziękowań dostawał od Deana kolejne rozkazy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś. Nie tylko wczoraj – na zakupach, ale w ogóle w całym moim życiu.

Deanowi było wstyd, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie. Mężczyzna bardzo wolno zaczął zdzierać świąteczny papier z pudełka.

\- Czy to…

\- Obiecaj mi, że tym razem go nie wyrzucisz.

\- Obiecuje. Dziękuje Cas. – Dean wyciągnął naszyjnik i od razu zawiesił go sobie na szyi.

\- Pasujecie do siebie… to znaczy, dobrze z nim wyglądasz. – Anioł posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. – Dean? Jesteś smutny, czemu?

Łowca położył rękę na Samulecie - to dodało mu trochę otuchy, żeby zacząć mówić.

\- Bo- Przez ten cały czas. Przez te wszystkie lata… Kiedy byłeś aniołem ja- cały czas cię wykorzystywałem. Powiedziałem coś, a ty prędzej czy później to robiłeś. Jakbyś był moim sługą, a nie aniołem, przyjacielem.

\- Nic nie szk-

\- Nie! Nie mów „nic nie szkodzi”, bo ci przyłożę. Cały czas byłem sukinsynem. Po prostu... Przepraszam.

\- Nie chciałem ci niczego wypominać. To nie tak… Chciałem tylko żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależy. W sumie to ja powinienem cię przeprosić.

\- Ty? Za co?!

\- Nie jestem już aniołem i nie mogę ci pomagać. Od pół roku jestem bezużyteczny. Na niczym się nie znam, wszystko psuje i tłukę...

\- Cas, nawet tak nie mów.

\- A co, może tak nie jest?

\- Szklanki czy talerze można przecież kupić... – Łowca przysunął się bliżej anioła. – Jesteś ważny. Dla mnie. I skoro ty nie możesz się mną zaopiekować to ja zaopiekuje się tobą, hm?

Anioł ochoczo pokiwał głową, a Dean zdecydował się na coś, o czym myślał już od bardzo dawna. Łowca przysunął się bliżej drugiego mężczyzny i bardzo delikatnie go pocałował.

\- Jednak jemioły zadziałały – powiedział anioł łagodnie przerywając pocałunek.

\- Z jemiołami czy bez – powinienem był to zrobić już dawno.

\- Dean, dziękuje ci za te święta, za dzisiejszy dzień, za- Dzisiaj jest idealnie.

\- Jak w filmie? – łowca podniósł pytająco brew.

\- Nie. Jest dużo lepiej.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt ;)


End file.
